Beautiful Disaster
by Captain BlueJay
Summary: Eleven years have passed since the girl's have last seen them. Eventually, they forgot about them. The worry that they would come back and destroy them no longer haunted them. But they just don't realize that there's never a specific timing. It all started on the first day. When three new students arrive at Pokey Oaks High, the girl's assume they're regulars. Bad choice, puffs.
1. Chapter 1 - Just Getting Started

_(A/N): I present you my first FanFic, "Beautiful Disaster." Comments are gladly appreciated. I have a busy schedule, so if this story progresses, I will be updating once every week. I've been reading some stories lately, too. _

_One of my favorites is 'More Than Human'. I recommend that you read the wonderful story, but if you don't have any patience on the author not updating for a while, then do not read it._

_The second would be 'The Phantom Sisters'. Truly, it's a very complex and romantic story, but like I previously said, if you don't have any patience on the updating, then don't read it._

_My last one is 'A Skirt for Sunday Evening'. Especially recommended to Buttercup x Butch fans. The story is complete and even has a sequel to it. _

_Alright, let's dive into the world of the heroines, shall we not?_

**_Disclaimer: The PPG and the RRB do not belong to me, but merely to none other than the amazing Craig Mccracken._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Just Getting Started

A thin layer of snow covered the cracked sidewalk like a winter blanket. The snowflakes fell gently on the cold ground, melting in the process. Above the snowflakes and snow stood three figures.

One was a redhead with pink, almond-shaped eyes and pretty features. Her red hair wavered down her slender back as if fire running on fuel. Blossom, the leader and the brains of the group, has grown very pretty indeed.

The girl standing beside her was pretty in her own way, too. Her petite, pixie-like features were breathtaking. Despite this, she had big blue eyes that put even the sky to shame. Her golden hair was held up in two long pigtails, making her all the more attractive. Bubbles, the gentle and carefree girl that she was, was more naïve than ever.

The last one, a girl, was glaring down at the winter blanket in front of her. Everyone that knew her knew better than to mess with her temper. Despite her tomboy attitude, the brunette was very attractive indeed. Her light green, almond-shaped eyes were beautiful yet fierce at the same time, and her frame was petite and small, similar to her sisters. Buttercup, the tomboy and the toughest fighter of the group, was ready for anything.

The girls, now sixteen, were living their lives as normal (Yet not so normal, due to their heroine status), teenage girls who attended Pokey Oaks High.

Bubbles, who was humming a tune the whole time, stopped and decided to speak up. "Blossom, it's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" She said, pointing one finger at the marvelous scene in front of them.

Blossom nodded, smiling. "It is."

Buttercup's slightly raspy voice chimed in, wrinkling her nose. "I _hate_ snow. It's cold and all it does is make you get sick."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "So? It's not like it snows every day."

Buttercup was about to respond when Blossom, sensing that an argument was about to step up, decided to chime in. "We should go inside. The bell's about to ring."

Before they had a chance to protest, the redhead moved forward and began heading towards the gates of the school.

The two girls quickly tagged along, not wanting to be late.

Blossom headed to her first and favorite class, science. Bubbles, who had the same first period class as her, tagged along.

They barely made it to their seat when the bell rang.

A tall woman walked in with a clipboard in her hands, held tightly against her chest. She cleared her throat, winning over the chatting student's attention as they finally became quiet.

She walked up to the chalkboard and set her things on the nearby desk. When she finished, she turned to the class.

"Happy new year, my fellow students."

Everyone gave her a nod before she continued.

"As you may all know, almost every year we have new students. Am I correct?"

Again, everyone gave her a nod before she continued once more.

Bubbles, who sat two rows behind Blossom, was listening from ear to ear as she excitedly wondered if there were new students this year. She liked to make new friends, after all.

"You all know why I am speaking of this matter. Normally, in any other school, this wouldn't be necessary. But from your offensive behavior towards new students from last year, I must remind all of you—even if you don't bully newcomers—that this is _not_ how we treat each other. We have three new students this year, so remember what I said. And—"She paused briefly," Whoever goes with this behavior shall be suspended and be sent with a red slip to their parents. Understood?"

Everyone gave her one final nod before she called out," Boys, you may come in!"

Blossom, who was also listening closely, narrowed her eyes. _So they're boys, huh? All boys do is cause trouble._

She watched as three boys walked in the classroom, their faces plastered with what seemed an angered expression.

She huffed. _I hope they're not the troublemaker kind._

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Please present yourself, boys."

Despite their angered expressions, they calmly walked up to the front of the classroom, the students quiet.

The first boy, who was a redhead and who Blossom assumed was the leader, stepped up to the front. "I'm Brick."

The boy besides him, who was a blonde, followed suit, stepping up and standing next to his brother. "Boomer."

The last one, a brunette, stood by his two brothers, his arms folded tightly across his chest. He was frowning. "Butch."

Mrs. Morgan's smile widened. "Alright, you may choose your own seats, but I will warn you that if you bother any students, you will be speaking to me."

The boys nodded and walked briefly around the class before they chose their seats.

Butch chose to sit next to Cameron McKinley. Blossom wrinkled her nose in disgust—that girl went out with half the guys in in the tenth grade, and after sleeping with them, she would dump them the next day. Blossom watched as she attempted to flirt with Butch, but to fail miserably.

Blossom smirked. That would show her.

Boomer, on the other hand, chose to sit next to her sister, Bubbles. She sighed. _I hope she doesn't try to be friends with him; he looks like a troublemaker. He could be a bad influence on her. _

She looked around to see where Brick was seated, but never found him. Suddenly, she felt a shuffle of movement besides her. Startled, she looked at the intruder.

She watched as the redheaded boy sat next to her, laying his red backpack besides his seat carefully as he took out his items.

She sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. She was hoping that he _wouldn't_—or any of his brothers, at least—wouldn't sit next to her. She gritted her teeth.

She _hated_ boys. They were rude, snobs, gross, disgusting, and very disorganized.

The very _opposite_ of her.

While Buttercup was the one who made friends and hung out with boys, and Bubble's was the major of their conversations, Blossom was the hater of them.

They're just so…_ frustrating._

She quickly calmed herself down, trying to reason with herself.

_You don't even know them. They could be different._

She kept repeating this in her head until she finally seemed convinced. She huffed. So much for being paranoid.

The whole period she ignored him, trying not to let her temper flare as Brick constantly sent her rigid glares, though she had no idea why.

_He probably didn't sleep well._

She continued her work, taking notes while avoiding his stoic and cold expression.

* * *

Bubbles was nervous.

Not the oh-it's-a-boy-I'm-nervous type, it's the make-a-good-impression-nervous type, and she was, unfortunately, experiencing that first hand.

She always cared of how her figure looked like in social and in public, and she often worried about it. Even if she wanted to, she could never act like herself in public. People would think she was weird because of her personality. So she tried to fit in with the group.

_Weird. That's all I'll ever be._

She watched the boy sitting next to her quietly, observing every little detail from his face.

He was handsome, she could tell. She could just imagine how all the girl's in P.E. would be eyeing him—and his brothers, too, of course—like eye candy.

She shook her head. All she wanted was to make a new friend.

She took a deep breath and shifted her seat so she was facing him, smiling. "Hi, I'm Bubbles."

She waited expectantly for him to respond, but he didn't. She frowned. Did he just ignore her? She shook her head. He probably didn't hear her. Again, with less confidence this time, she repeated what she had said.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles."

Finally, he turned to her, and she was shocked to see him glaring at her. "Hi, _Bubbles,_ I'm Boomer. Can you leave me alone now?"

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she gasped for air. "E-Excuse me?" She managed to say.

He huffed. "I _said_—" He paused, making sure she was listening, and repeated slowly—"I want you to leave me _alone_. O-K-A-Y?"

She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Oh! I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—I just wanted to say hi—"

She was cut off when Boomer interrupted her. "Look, I didn't come here to make friends, now leave me alone."

She watched, speechless, as he turned back around to face the teacher, ignoring her.

She could feel the tears threatening to spill on her cheeks, but she forced them back as she shakily grabbed her pencil and began to write.

The whole period they ignored each other, much to her dismay.

* * *

The girls walked home in silence. Neither of them had homework, since it was the first day.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Why are you guys so quiet?"

Blossom, who was thinking the whole way, answered absentmindedly, "New kids came to school."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "And how does that affect you?"

Blossom sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's a trio… of _boys_."

The green puff rolled her eyes. "I know you're a sexist, but really, Blossom?" The green eyed girl paused, letting her words sink in. "You don't even _know_ them, they barely arrived. And I know boys could be real idiots, but really? This, coming from Leader Girl? I'm rarely the voice of reason, but seriously?"

Before Blossom could respond, Bubbles spoke up. "One of the boys… Boomer, I think, sits next to me." She said quietly.

By now, the girls were at the front porch of their house, standing there. They hardly seemed to notice. "So? How is he?" Buttercup asked.

Bubble's sighed, her eyebrows furrowed. "When I said hi to him…" Her voice trailed off.

Blossom frowned. "When you said hi to him, what happened?"

Bubble's sat in one of the chairs set nearby. "He was so rude! I simply said hi to him, and he tells me to leave him alone!" She said angrily.

Bubbles angry was very rare, so imagine how shocked Blossom and Buttercup were at her sister's outburst. "Bubble's, I think you should—"

The blonde shook her head. "I shouldn't even care about it. Forget it, guys."

Her two sisters stared at her for a moment, worry sketched on their faces, before they shrugged. "Fine, but if you need anything, we'll be in our rooms." They disappeared into the house.

Once they left, Bubble's slumped in her seat. "He was so rude… That was so unnecessary. Whatever, he's just a boy anyway, but…" Her voice trailed off.

A few seconds passed before a wide smile appeared on her face. "But… it's just getting started."

She giggled a sweet one before she stood up and disappeared into the house.

* * *

_(A/N): Like I said, comments are gladly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope this story progresses, but it all depends on my schedule. But don't worry, because I'll find some time to update (if the story continues, of course). _

_After all, it's just getting started._

_-CBJ_


	2. Chapter 2 - Newton

_(A/N): I didn't expect so many reviews! Thank you! I award you with the second chapter of Beautiful Disaster! Once again, I'd like to thank you! You put me in a bright mood, fortunately. And since the last chapter I didn't include BC and Butch, this chapter is rightfully theirs. c;_

_Alright, let's begin, shall we?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or the RRB. They merely belong to none other than the amazing Craig Mccracken._**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Newton

_A man in a white lab coat stood before me._

_Though I was standing in front of him, he didn't seem to look at me. Instead, he was staring at something behind me._

_I turned, already knowing what the scene behind me contained._

_Once my eyes landed on the monkey, I cringed. _

_He laid in a red and black gooey puddle of what ran through my veins. His veins. Through my sisters' and I, to be precise. _

_I felt numb inside my chest and stomach, and for some reason, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, watching him._

_The man's eyes finally came to life and they swept over to me. I felt a shudder go up my spine._

"_Buttercup…" The man began._

"_I'm sorry… I just… Isn't this what you always wanted…?" I whispered, my voice cracking._

"_I'm sorry Buttercup, but you'll have to go to—"_

"_NO!" I shouted, backing away from him._

_He stepped forward, his eyes softening. _

"_Buttercup, don't worry about it…" He said, embracing me._

_I could feel the tears trailing down my cheeks as I sobbed quietly into his chest. _

_Professor… I thought you loved me._

* * *

Buttercup bolted awake, her face twisted into a panicked expression. She could feel beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. After looking around, she relaxed, realizing it was just a dream.

She sighed, wiping the sweat away, and ran her hands through her hair. "Dammit…" She muttered, lying back down on the mattress.

This has been happening ever since it happened.

Ever since she killed Mojo.

* * *

"Buttercup! Get your lazy butt up!"

Buttercup Utonium laid on her bed, wide awake. She has not slept very good last night. Not after that dream.

She ignored Blossom's yelling to get up and instead snuggled deeper into her furry blanket. _I should have never even done that… _She thought quietly.

"BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP!"

Startled, Buttercup fell off her bed. She stood up and walked to the doorway of her bedroom, her face red from anger and embarrassment. "SHUT UP, WILL YOU! I'M UP!"

She walked back inside and began to change. _Man, that girl needs to shut up sometimes…_ She thought bitterly as she slipped into a black parka and jeans. She quickly slipped into her snow boots and began heading out the door to the kitchen.

Blossom was already eating. Alongside her sat Bubbles, who was strangely picking at her food. Buttercup raised an eyebrow. _What's up with Bubble Brain?_

She inwardly shrugged before heading inside and sitting next to Blossom. "'Sup, Red?" She said casually as she began pouring milk into her bowl.

Blossom rolled her eyes before smiling. "Good morning to you too, Butterfingers."

Buttercup chose to ignore the comment as she began eating her cereal.

When she finished, she stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she did so, Blossom and Bubbles walked in and began doing the same.

As they brushed their teeth, Buttercup stole a glance at Bubbles.

Surprisingly, she was staring at herself in the mirror as she absentmindedly brushed her teeth. Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she sipped water from the cup and washed her mouth. After she was done, she asked, "Bubbles, you okay? You seem a little quiet from your usual self."

Bubbles seemed to snap out of her thoughts, because she looked at the green-eyed girl as if she has just seen a ghost.

Suddenly, she smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's nothing. Are you girls' ready now?"

When Blossom finished, they grabbed their bags and walked out. The girls', deciding that they wanted to walk today, chatted casually as they walked to school.

* * *

"So," Blossom said as she fixed her bun, "How did your first day go?"

Buttercup snorted. "Same as always. Boring? Check. Falling asleep in class? Check. Making fun of other kids? Check. Throwing paper airplanes at the teacher? Che—"

"Okay!" Blossom snapped. "We get it."

Buttercup snorted again before remaining quiet.

Blossom turned to Bubbles, who was fidgeting with her hair. "What about you, Bubbles?"

Bubbles glanced up at Blossom briefly before smiling. "It was great… I guess."

Blossom raised an eyebrow in confusion before realizing what she had meant. "Oh… You mean that Boomer guy?"

Sighing, Bubbles nodded. "I have to sit next to him for the whole year, unfortunately."

Blossom gave her a sympathetic look before crashing head-to-head with someone.

Bubbles' eyes widened. "Oh my God, Blossom!" She rushed towards her sister along with Buttercup. "Blossom, are you okay?"

Blossom was, unfortunately, being pressed into the sidewalk by a boy. Buttercup's eyes narrowed as she immediately turned to her "defense mode".

Immediately, Buttercup advanced forward and shoved the boy off her sister. She glared at the boy as he stood up. Her eyes widened. "W-What the hell, man?!" She yelled, walking up to him. "Watch where you're fucking going!"

The boy was a redhead, no doubt. And he had… red eyes? Buttercup shook it off and continued ranting to him. "I'd kick your ass, but since you're a 'oh so innocent citizen', I'll—"

"It was a freakin' accident, okay?!"

She watched as the boy's face turned red from anger, hers the same.

"God, do you not know what a damn accident i—"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Buttercup shouted before shoving past him and walking back to her sisters.

She watched as Blossom rubbed her head, along with Bubbles comforting her. "You okay, Bloss?"

Blossom slowly stood up before nodding her head. "Yes, I'm alright." She turned to face the boy. "Err… Sorry about that…" She mumbled.

The boy gave her a glare before nodding his head and walking past us. That's when I realized there were two other boys behind him.

I narrowed my eyes. _They're the new kids, aren't they? Makes sense. Three guys… three new students…_

I turned around to face Blossom. "They're the new kids, aren't they?"

She sighed, rubbing her head. "Yeah." She sighed one more time before striding forward. "Let's go, we'll be late."

* * *

I stared out the window as the teacher, Mr. Smith, rambled on about cells and God knows what.

Science was my least favorite class, and I, unfortunately, _had_ to have it for second period, and since it was Tuesday, I started out with this bullshit class.

Suddenly, I felt a shuffle to my right. Alarmed, I glanced at the intruder.

My eyes immediately narrowed. One of the new kids we ran into earlier was sitting next to me.

I groaned. _Why, oh why, does God do this to me?_

I watched from the corner of my eye as he leaned back casually in his chair, kicking the table's legs. I growled in annoyance. "Hey, can you stop kickin' the damn desk?" I spat out angrily.

The boy's eyes swiftly swept over to me, and he smirked.

I inwardly sighed. _He better not be the troublemaker kind, though judging from his behavior, he's already proved it._

"Sorry girl, but you don't tell me what to do."

I huffed, turning to face him completely. "Well too damn bad, because I don't care and you're new so don't think you own this place already."

He laughed, much to my dismay. "Ha! That's a nice one. What's your name, girl?"

I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell just happened?_ "My name's Buttercup," I said, my eyes narrowed.

I watched as he leaned more into his chair until the back of his head was lying on the edge of a girl's desk.

The desk of a certain snobby, stuck-up girl.

I nearly gagged as I watched the girl flip her puffy hair before leaning into New Boy's face.

Yup, you've guessed right. Princess was trying to flirt with—Wait, what's his name?

"Hi, what's your name?" Princess said, leaning into his face.

Newton (Ha, I think I'll call him that) immediately pushed forward to avoid her face. Princess frowned, clearly confused (Geez, can this girl take a hint?).

"Aww, what's wrong, kid? Can't handle my beauty?" Princess teased, twirling a strand of her curly red hair.

Newton laughed, catching the attention of some of the students', but the teacher didn't seem to notice. "Girl, I don't know who you think you are, but the closest you'll ever get to pretty is by being related to a donkey's ass."

I stared wide-eyed at him, clearly entertained from the little show he was putting on.

"And," He said, smirking, "Please don't try to flash your orbs at me, it's painful enough."

Princess rolled her eyes before repeating, "What's your name?"

"Butch, and what about it? Are you gonna try and stalk me like the zombie in lip gloss that you are?"

I glanced at Princess in time to see her flinch (In what I guess hurt?).

"W-Well then, B-Butch," She said, "I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime?"

"Newton" snorted. "Nah, I'm alright. Besides," He said, pausing briefly, "Only idiots would hang out with you."

This was enough. Princess may be my enemy, but I was not going to let this kind of stuff pass under my watch. "Hey, Newton!" I said, catching his attention.

"My name ain't Newton, Buttberbitch." He said, his eyes cold.

"Well you shouldn't be talking when you look like Vegeta." I said, not even bothering to tell him who the hell he was.

"Well you look like Chi-Chi!"_ He replied sharply._

_So he knows what Dragon Balls Z is, eh?_

"Leave Princess alone, you faggot." I answered simply, turning back around to face the teacher.

I heard him muffling curses under his breath before finally becoming quiet.

I sighed. _Science is gonna be a pain in the bum._

* * *

"WHAT?!"

I snatched Newton's schedule, comparing both of ours.

"Oh my God… why do you do this to me?" I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Mr. New Kid" has the same classes as me, apparently. Well, except for history and math, thank God.

But still, _why_, out of all the classes, did it have to be my favorite one? Why God, oh why, did you choose P.E.?

He smirked. "I guess it'll be one heck of a year, aye?"

"Frankly, no," I muttered, closing my eyes as there was a headache forming. "It'll be annoying, headaches, arguments, more annoying, and did I mention headaches?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're really sarcastic, you know that, Butterbutt?"

"Just shut up and make sure you're fifteen feet away from me." I muttered, walking into the girls' lockeroom to change.

I could hear his laughter as he walked into the boys' lockerooms.

* * *

"Everyone sit!" Yelled Coach Pop, blowing his whistle.

Everyone, including me, immediately sat. If you know what's good for you, you would sit your buttock's down if you don't want to get five hours of your life wasted with an old man screaming and yelling at your face to obey his commands.

"Alright, newbies," He said (Which I snorted. I mean, c'mon. Me? A newb? Pfft, please), "Since we're barely on the second day of school, we won't be doing any physical activities." I could hear the boys' snicker from behind me, but I ignored them.

_Stupid boys' and their dirty minds._

"You do, however, have two options. One is play with the soccer ball, and the other is sit down on the bleachers." (Quick Note: They're inside the gym since its still winter).

More snickers.

"Now, run along like the little pests that you are."

Ignoring the comment, everyone went to go sit on the bleachers, while a few boys and girls went to retrieve a soccer ball for themselves.

"Might as well play soccer." I muttered, standing up and walking to the red basket.

Only one was left, and as I bent down to grab it, it disappeared from my view. "Huh?" I said, confused.

Lifting my head from the basket, I saw—guess who—Butch, the stupid idiotic boy who has no sense of humor and lacks intelligence and respect (Geez, I'm starting to sound like Blossom now).

I narrowed my eyes. "What. The. Fudge. Bitch?"

He grinned, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

My eyes widened. I _know_ that look, it's the type of look Bubbles gives me whenever she's about to do a makeover on me (Forcefully). I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and stepped forward. "Newton, what the hell are you up to?"

"I dunno. Why won't you come over here and find out?" He teased, raising the ball and aiming it towards a group of girls' direction.

My eyes narrowed. "Butch, cut the crap and put that ball down."

He laughed. "Make me."

And with those two words, I ran forward and sprinted as fast as I could towards him.

He laughed again and stepped to the left, catching me by surprise and falling into the hard gym floor. "You know, you're slow for an athletic girl." He said, tapping his chin in fake consideration.

I gritted me teeth, standing up and running towards him again. "NEWTON, GIVE ME THE FUCKING—"

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze on my shoulders and stomach, and I felt exposed.

I stopped running in shock and glanced down at the upper half of my body.

_Oh my God. How dare he…_

Butch, the stupid idiotic boy who has no sense of humor and lacks intelligence and respect, has stolen my shirt.

Yanked it off, to be exact.

And now, the only thing covering my bare chest was my bra.

And what was worst was that everyone was staring at me.

* * *

_(A/N): He he, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't get any more readers or reviews, can I? But don't worry, I'll be updating sooner, promise! _

_Oh, and I forgot to tell you that at the bottom of my profile page there is a 'Important Notifications' section where it will tell you some info on oncoming stories and weekly updates._

_And I'm going to do some __**Review Replies**__!_

* * *

**Review Replies**

Cherry101power – Thanks!

8660 lover – Actually, BC has some classes with Butch (Not with Brick, because he has AP classes, and only has one class with Boomer), but Butch ditched on the first day of school. Brick forced him to come at the first period, but after that Butch took the advantage of Brick not being there and ditched. And thanks!

Blackwolf124 – Omg do you even know how much one review makes me feel! It makes me feel awesome! (Only if it's a good comment, lol). And thank you.

cruelistnightmare – Thank you thank you thank you! *Hugs* ^.^

Mercy – Err, sorry for not updating for a few weeks? I've been kinda busy lol…

TheSugarPuffGirl – Yes, thank you! Oh, and I've read one of your stories. The 'They Were the Bad Ones, We Were the Good Ones'? You need to update sooner, you're keeping us all waiting! Dx

Devin Trinidad – Yes, yes, don't worry 'bout it! I'm gonna be updatin' every Sunday! c;

* * *

_Well, that's all for now, folks! _

_Oh, and if you don't mind, can you maybe stop for a few seconds and drop off a review? Thanks!_

_-CBJ_


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight

_(A/N): I'm currently in my bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a box of tissues, because guess what? I caught a damn cold! And in the summer! I mean, how weird is that! You're probably thinking 'Who drinks hot chocolate in the summer?' Well, I do! _

_I really don't know why I updated a little early than I should, but I think it's due to the fact that I can't fulfill my promise on updating every Sunday, although I'll try. I have so many planned events for summer, mainly going to the beach or visiting my friends' house, so don't expect me to be some anti-social loser who hangs around their house all day!_

_Okay, so maybe I _am_ an anti-social loser, so what? _

_Gah, just forget my useless blabbering and let the story go on! :]_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or the RRB. They merely belong to none other than the amazing Craig McCracken._**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fight

Never has Blossom Utonium wanted the bell to ring desperately as she did now.

_C'mon… ring… _The redheaded girl thought as she stared intensely at the clock. Brick, who was sitting next to her, has been sending her glares the whole time. _What the heck is his problem?_ She thought bitterly.

Though she despised him, she had to admit that he was incredibly smart. He had already mastered the first few math lessons that the teacher has begun to teach, much like her. (Yes, she had _all_ of her classes with him, and she sits next to him in all of them, unfortunately). She inwardly laughed. Though Brick was smart, he would _never_ be able to compete with _her_.

In her first year of high school, she beat all of the smartest students in all of the grades. She was currently the smartest student to attend Pokey Oaks High.

"Alright, everyone," Mrs. Jarred began. "You will be working with your partners together to solve the problem on the board." She pointed at the chalkboard before continuing. "Begin."

Blossom didn't even bother to look at the redheaded boy as she grabbed her pencil and began to write the problem down. After a few seconds of multiplying and calculating, she finished. She snorted. Why do they give you a math problem of square roots when you learned this in seventh grade?

"What did you get?"

She turned to find Brick staring at her intensely, despite his previous civil question.

She cleared her throat before responding. "Well, I got 5. What did you—"

"Me too."

She smiled awkwardly. "Oh, um… okay."

He quickly nodded his head and turned back around to face the chalkboard.

She slumped a little down in her seat, confused. So first he's mean to her, she accidently bumps into him and he gets mad, and now he's civil? What the hell?

She shook her head in disbelief and straightened her sitting position. _He's so… weird._

But the weirdest thing was the fact that he had red eyes. I mean, not to be offensive or anything, but I just find that strange… Well, I shouldn't be talking when I have pink eyes. And there's also been some people with purple and even orange eyes. But still, there has NEVER been someone with red eyes, no matter how weird it sounds.

_I exaggerate too much, don't I?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly the classroom phone began to ring. Mrs. Jarred stopped talking before walking over to the phone and picked up. "Hello, this is Mrs. Jarred speaking."

There was a brief silence besides the mumbling on the other end of the line. Suddenly, Mrs. Jarred's eyes widened. She nodded quickly and hang up. She turned to face Brick and Blossom. "Blossom, Brick, come over here for a sec."

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise, but she stood up and walked over to her anyway. Brick followed close behind, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Y-Yes?" She said.

Mrs. Jarred sighed, giving them a sympathetic look. "Principal Opal called." Blossom's heart began to beat faster than it already went. "She said to send you two over to her office. Apparently one of your siblings had a fist fight."

Her mouth dropped in shock, and from the corner of her eye she could see Brick's eyes widen. "Do we pack our stuff?" The redheaded boy asked quickly.

Mrs. Jarred considered this for a moment before answering. "Yeah. You might be having a talk with the principal and the other two anyway."

Not missing a beat, the two gingers immediately walked over to their desks, packing their notebooks and pencils before pushing out the door.

As they walked down to the office, Blossom felt a little bit awkward while they walked, side by side, but she ignored it and continued walking.

"So, who's your sibling?"

She turned her head to find Brick staring at her. "Well, I have two sisters. One is a blonde called Bubbles and the other one is a brunette named Buttercup."

His left eyebrow furrowed. "Then who do you think it was?"

"Buttercup," She mumbled, adjusting the strap of her bag. "She always gets in fights."

The boy nodded. There was a brief silence before she asked quickly, as they were close to the office now, who was his sibling. "Who's your sibling?"

The boy shrugged carelessly. "I'm the same as you. I got a blonde brother and a brunette. Blondie is Boomer while the other is Butch." Sensing Blossom was about to ask the same thing he did, he added, "For sure it was Butch. Boomer is kinda like the sissy of the group."

She nodded before they entered the front office. The secretary there raised an eyebrow. "Blossom and Brick?"

The two leaders nodded. The secretary smiled and pointed one finger toward the door of the principal. "Brace ya selves."

* * *

I stared at the two brunettes' in front of us. By 'us' I mean Boomer and I were standing behind each of our siblings, each waiting impatiently for the other two to arrive.

There was a brief knock on the door. Principal Opal cleared her throat before speaking, "Come in."

Blossom and—err, what was his name again? Oh yes, Brick—walked in, their eyes wide when they saw Buttercup and… Butch who is sitting next to her.

Well I would be surprised too if I suddenly walked into the office and saw my sister with a black eye (Which actually did happen).

After taking a seat, Mrs. Opal cleared her throat once again before speaking. "I am very disappointed in you two."

Buttercup's glare deepened, causing the woman to slightly flinch. Butch, however, smirked, as if he found the situation funny. I don't know how he could be smirking when he has a bloody nose _and_ is about to experience the principal's wrath (Yes, I'm actually scared of her…).

Anyhow, I wonder what happened?

"Do you two care to explain?" She asked, her stern voice booming throughout the whole room.

Immediately, the two began speaking at once, but Principal Opal held her hand up, motioning to stop. They didn't stop. "Quiet!" She yelled, but the two wouldn't budge. In fact, they were arguing with each other again.

"BE QUIET!"

Buttercup immediately snapped her mouth shut upon hearing Blossom, but she still glared at him.

Butch kept cursing until the redheaded boy sent him a stern look.

"ANYWAY," The principal said angrily. "Buttercup you go first."

Buttercup smirked at the boy before answering. "I was about to grab a ball in P.E. when all of a SUDDEN," She glared at Butch, "_Mr. New Boy _took it! I tried to—"

"Look, _Butterbutt_, I ain't no 'Mr. New Boy', got that—"

"_Like I was trying to say_," She continued. "I politely asked him to give me the ball back, but he said 'Nooo! This ball is MINE!'" She mimicked. Butch's face was getting red now. "And he was about to aim at these girly girls and I tried to grab the ball but…" Her face was red now red. "HE TOOK MY SHIRT OFF. That's 'pervert', I tell you! And HARASSMENT!"

"WAIT A SECOND, Butterfingers!" Butch exclaimed. "I WAS NOT AIMING AT THE GIRLS! I was aiming at… just at a random place! But not the girls!" His arms were exaggeratedly flailing around. Meanwhile, the others in the room were just staring at the two argue among themselves.

"YEAH?!" Buttercup said.

"YEAH!" Butch shot back.

The two were standing now, each in each other's faces snarling and glaring.

_Well look at the time_ I thought sarcastically. _Time to break up the lion and lioness's fight for who gets the meat._

I wasn't really scared of Buttercup (Only when she was mad at me was I scared). I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Buttercup, sit down." I said gently, tugging on her arm. The others watched in silence. Then Boomer stepped up and began doing the same. I raised an eyebrow but continued calming my sister. "Buttercup, just sit down… Don't make another scene…"

She laughed bitterly. "I already got like TWO weeks of detention thanks to this dope." She pointed to Butch.

His face instantly became red but Boomer then pushed him back down. "Dude… chill…" He said.

"What a little bitch… This is all her fault…" I heard Butch mumble.

No one heard it, but I sure did. Angry, I turned around and glared at him. "What did you say?" I said.

He grinned. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Well it's not even HER fault… you little… Buttface!" I said.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, what did you sa—"

"It's not even HER fault, dumbo!" I said, stomping angrily. Behind me, Buttercup was looking at me confused. "It's your fault! If you hadn't taken her shirt, like she said you did, then you wouldn't BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Boomer then spoke up, angry too. "Why won't you tell your _bitch_ of a sister to LEAVE HIM ALONE, THEN! Besides, you're one to talk, you little baby!"

I instantly began seeing red everywhere. The only thing I could see was Boomer. "I am not a baby!" I said.

"Yes you are!"

I'm. Not. A. Baby.

* * *

_(A/N): Holy shit, Boomer! You're gonna regret that one! *Whistles*_

_Anyway, sorry if the chapter was really short. For some reason Microsoft WS makes my story look longer than on FanFiction. -_-_

_Well, don't worry, because the next chapter will be longer and will have more actiooon! :D (And romance!)_

_-CBJ_

_P.S. I decided to change my username because I was getting too many PM's asking me if I were jailbaitCAT from Deviant-art, which I am not. So my new username is Captain BlueJay. :P_


End file.
